The Brother Who Stole Christmas
by Saren Kol
Summary: This Christmas, it's all about family.  FAGE3some for Silver Spoon.


**FicAwesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: The Brother Who Stole Christmas**

**Written for: Silver Spoon**

**Written By: Saren Kol**

**Rating: T**

**Prompt used: ****When I saw the prompts "Supernatural" and "Christmas" I just couldn't resist. **

**I hope you enjoy this one SilverSpoon!**

**Sadly I don't own Supernatural or The Nightmare before Christmas, although I do own a Jack Skellington set of pajamas! B****eta'd by my lovely friend Shannon.**

**-The Brother Who Stole Christmas-**

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the bar, the hunters were drinking, from cups, glasses, and even a mason jar.

"Here's to a happy and hopefully silent Christmas." Says Bobby, as he lifts his glass of scotch in a toast. The other hunters raise their own glasses in response.

It has been quiet the past few days and everyone is hoping the unusual downtime will continue through the holidays.

After the small but meaningful toast, small conversations about holiday's past; before the realization of demons and the like; are picked up throughout the small group.

Avoiding the conversations about happier times, Dean leans up against the wall, nursing his own glass of aged amber liquid, and watches Jo as she talks with her mother. Realizing she is being watched, Jo looks up and catches Dean's eyes. She smiles shyly and he returns her smile with a slight nod of his head toward the next room, indicating that he wants to talk to her alone. Excusing herself, Jo breaks away and follows Dean.

His back is to her as she walks up to him and places her hand on his shoulder. Dean visibly takes a deep breath and turns to face her.

"Jo," he begins, "I need to tell you something. But it's kind of hard for me to get out."

Jo smiles encouragingly at him, although he misses it as his wringing hands have suddenly taken up much of his visual attention. "It's okay Dean, whatever you have to say, it will be alright."

Taking another deep breath he looks up into her eyes. "Jo..."

"Guys, you'd better come hear this." Bobby says bursting into the room.

Dean lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance at being interrupted. Knowing that the recent quiet was too good to be true, he follows his friend and Jo into the main room where the others are gathered around the bar television.

"Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday." The news reporter states. "Police assure us that at this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime." Videos play on showing children waking up to toys that can only be called gross, rotted, or in some cases, horrific.

"Seriously?" Dean asks, scarcely believing the report.

"Who would actually want to impersonate Santa?" Bobby thinks out loud.

"Well think about it," Ellen tells him, "this is the one night of the year that no one pays any attention to the sounds coming from around the house. And children all over the world open packages without a second thought as to who they are from. It's really the perfect time for some demon to wreak havoc on the world.

"She's right," Jo agrees, "I would always rip right into my presents."

Surprised that Sam hasn't chimed in on the conversation yet, Dean looks around for his brother only to find his missing. "Where's Sam?"

"I think he was looking for a bird to put in the tree, for good luck." Jo tells him.

"Damnit Sam," he grumbles, "always running off at the wrong times." Dean walks off toward the dining room where they had set up the tree the day before.

Dean is not prepared for the sight before him, although a little voice in the back of his head tells him that he shouldn't be surprised at all. There before him is his brother Sam, wrapped up in gold and silver colored garland. Sam's muffled grunts and wide eyes instantly tell Dean that this is no joke. Unlike a normal decoration, this garland is threatening to squeeze the life out of him.

"Sam!" Dean shouts out as he rushes over, trying in vain to find a way to release his brother.

Hearing Dean's shout, the others run in and take in the sight before him. Ellen and Jo rush to Dean's aid as Bobby spies a colorfully wrapped box sitting open on the floor.

"To Sam from Santa." Bobby reads from the tag as he picks up the box.

"Do you think this is from the demon impersonating Santa?" Ellen asks as she continues to look for a weak spot in the garland.

"We're not going to get this open on our own." Jo states as she tries unsuccessfully to cut the decoration with her knife.

"We're either going to have to find the demon who did this, or find Santa himself." Bobby suggests.

"Well then, let's go hunting." Dean says looking back to Bobby.

"Ellen and I will stay here and see what we can find on Santa, you should take Jo with you and try to track down that demon." Bobby replies, nodding in Jo's direction.

Grabbing the keys to the impala and the angel knife, Dean and Jo head out to hunt down yet another demon.

0.0

It doesn't take long to find the Santa imposter, the night sky is lit up with the military's attempts to shoot him down. Dean slows the car as they watch the sleigh weave and bob it's way around the missiles gliding through the clouds. As the sleigh turns to flee, a missile strikes it causing the sleigh to plummet toward the ground.

Parking the car, Dean and Jo head toward an old cemetery where they saw the sleigh crash down. They duck behind a bush as a police cruiser slowly drives down the street, a loud speaker attached to the roof.

"Attention, attention citizens." The speaker blared out. "Terrible news. There's still no sign of Santa Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will have to be canceled this year. I repeat the impostor has been shot down but there's still no sign of Santa Claus."

As soon as the cruiser passes, Dean and Jo step out of the bushes and into the cemetery.

There before them is a skeleton, dressed up in red and white, clearly trying to look like Santa, a ghostly dog floats in the air around him. They begin to approach when the skeleton breaks out into song.

What have I done?  
>What have I done?<br>How could I be so blind?  
>All is lost, where was I?<br>Spoiled all, spoiled all Everything's gone all wrong

Dean and Jo exchange a look of confusion; they have never seen a demon break out into song before.

What have I done?  
>What have I done?<br>Find a deep cave to hide in In a million years they'll find me Only dust and a plaque That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack"

Dean clears his throat and the skeleton, who they now know as Jack, stops singing and turns in his direction.

"You finished?" Dean asks Jack as he begins to approach.

"Um, who are you?" Jack replies with his own question.

"What do you mean 'Who am I'? I'm the guy whose brother is trapped in 10 feet of sissy garland from a present that YOU left!" Dean practically yells at him.

"But all of MY presents were meant to give joy to all the good little children." Jack tells them.

"Well sorry to break it to you," Jo cuts in, "But Sam is not a kid, and your present is definitely not giving him joy." She pulls out the Angel knife and points it in Jack's direction. "Now tell us how to set Sam free, or I'll stick this right up your Christmas cheer."

But I never intended all this madness, never And nobody really understood, well how could they?  
>That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?<p>

Jack is off in his own little world again as he continues his singing, Dean grabs the knife and rushes toward him, trying desperately to catch Jack as he twirls around.

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best And, by god, I really tasted something swell And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did

And for the first time since I don't remember when I felt just like my old bony self again

Jack pauses, for dramatic effect it seems, and Dean thrusts the knife at Jack. It slices into his spine, making a large gash in the thick bone. Jack stops singing and looks toward Dean with rage in his eyes. An evil look comes over his bony face as he screams at Dean, the sound downing out everything else.

Dean steps back, pulling the knife back with him. Jo rushes to his side ready to help when Jack straightens up and begins to laugh. Looking up, they notice that his bone begins to knit itself back together until there is no sign that he was ever injured.

"You can't kill me!" He tells them. "I'm an incarnation, as long as people believe in the spirit of Halloween, I can't die."

"There are worse things than death." Dean tells Jack. "Now how do I reverse whatever you did to my brother?"

"Well that present certainly didn't come from me! Perhaps it was put in there by mistake." Jack offers. "But right now I need to fix this mess I've made of Christmas!"

Jack begins picking up the broken pieces of his sleigh, trying to figure out how he is going to get back home.

"Do you know where Santa is?" Jo asks, if Jack can't help them, then it looks like Santa is their only hope.

"Sandy Claws? Of course!" Jack beams. "He's resting safely in Halloween town!"

"Can you take us to him?" Dean asks.

"Sure thing!" Jack looks back at his broken sleigh. "That is if I can figure out how to get back."

Suddenly the ghostly dog lets out a series of loud barks. "What is it Zero?" Jack asks his faithful companion. Jack walks over to see what Zero is backing about and suddenly jumps up in the air screaming, "Eureka!"

Dean and Jo rush over to Jack to discover three mechanical reindeer.

"These will get us there!" Jack exclaims. Dean and Jo look at each other questioningly. Jo shrugs her shoulders, letting Dean know that she is onboard if he is. They have certainly done stranger things before.

"So who are you?" Jo asks, throwing her leg over the fake beast and settling into the saddle.

"I am Jack, the Pumpkin King!" He tells her, then with a look of realization coming over his face, he breaks out into song once again. Dean rubs his hands over his face as he wonders if this guy ever shuts up.

That's right! I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha, ha  
>And I just can't wait until next Halloween<br>'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream  
>And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might<br>Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right

0.0

In nearly no time at all, the three were entering Halloween Town and landing in what Dean assumes is the Town Square. They dismount and the fake reindeer gallop off into the mist.

"Well that was fun." Dean comments, his sarcasm seems to be lost on Jack however.

"Much better coming back to Halloween Town, that's for sure." Jack replies with a small shudder.

"Jack!" The trio turn around to find themselves face to face with three small trick-or-treaters.

"Lock, Shock and Barrell." Jack says pointing to each child. "I need to see Sandy Claws."

"Ummmm." They reply.

"Where did you take Sandy Claws?" Jack yells at them.

The three look scared as they reply to him. "Oogie Boogie."

"Who the hell is Oogie Boogie?" Jo asks.

"I should have known! I should have known!" Jack states. Fearing he might break into song again, Dean grabs Jack's coat and shakes him.

"Who. The. Hell. Is. Oogie. Boogie?" Dean asks, punctuating each word. With Jack distracted, the children rush away and into the mist.

"The only one here who would dare defy me. If Oogie Boogie has Sandy Claws, then we need to hurry!"

Jack begins to take off in the direction of Oogie Boogies place when he hears a loud voice booming away. "The king of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Skeleton Jack is now a pile of dust."

"They think I'm dead!" Jack says happily.

"Good, then Oogie Boogie won't be expecting us." Jo says. "Let's go!"

"Come on Zero. Christmas isn't over yet!" Jack says as he leads them toward Oogie Boogie.

0.0

Jack leads them to what appears to be a simple a hole in the ground. As they peer down inside, they take in the sight of Oogie's lair. A large roulette wheel takes up much of the space, a cauldron which contains some sort of molten rock or metal, and a large wooden table. Strapped to the table are a rag doll and Santa Claus himself.

And there in between the table and the roulette wheel, is a large man whom can only be Oogie Boogie, his skin made of burlap and his eyes aglow.

"What's that you were saying about luck, rag doll?" Oogie asks his prisoners.

"Help, help, help, help!" The rag doll screams.

"That's Sally!" Jack exclaims. Dean looks over at Jack and recognizes the look on his face. He cares for Sally.

"This can't be happening!" Santa yells out in disbelief.

"Oh No!" Jo calls out as the area beneath her gives way and she falls into Oogie's lair.

"Well, what do we have here?" Oogie asks as he grabs Jo, binds her hands and feet, and tosses her onto the table next to the rag doll.

Then as if it is the cool thing to do is Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie bursts into song.

Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with hunger.  
>One more roll of the dice oughta do it. Haha<p>

He rolls a large set of dice that look like they are made from bone

What! Snake eyes.

Oogie Bangs his fist on the table, causing the dice to jump and land on different numbers.

Eleven! Haha looks like I won the jackpot!  
>Bye, bye doll face and sandman.<br>Ha, ha, ha

He moves to lift Sally off the table when Jack jumps down into the lair, landing on the table with a loud thud. "Hello Oogie." He greets his foe.

"Jack, but they said you were dead. You must be double dead. Well come on bone man." Jack and Oogie begin to circle each other, preparing to fight.

Dean rolls his eyes as he watches their exchange. Looking around, Dean finds an old rope and after tying it to a large tree nearby, begins to repel into the lair.

While Jack has Oogie distracted, Dean rushes over to the table and begins to untie the ropes on Jo's wrists and ankles.

"Dean Winchester!" Oogie howls out. Dean turns in time to see Oogie toss Jack to the side as if he were nothing and then slowly walk toward him. "Oh this is better than I could have hoped for!"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Dean asks.

"I figured I'd got an eye for an eye with you. Or should I say a brother for a brother. But now that you're here? I can really get my revenge?"

"So you sent the package to Sam." Dean realizes. "So who is your brother that you're so pissed off that I sent back to hell."

"My baby brother!" Oogie screams out in rage. "You call him the Boogie Man. All he wanted was to scare a few people, but you couldn't let him have his fun could you?"

"And you!" Oogie continues, turning toward Jack. "When you came up with this silly idea about Christmas, I realized that this was my perfect opportunity."

"What have I done?" Jack asks.

Jack's dog Zero rushes Oogie and pulls at a loose thread near his arm. Oogie swats him away as easily as he would a fly and Zero falls to the ground.

"Oooo ooo ooo." Oogie taunts. "Pull an arm!" He raises his hand to grab for Dean. "So long, Dean!"

"How dare you treat my friends so shamefully." Jack yells out, his voice seething with rage. He grabs for the thread pulled loose by Zero and pulls hard. Oogie's burlap skin begins to come apart, revealing hundreds of bugs inside.

"Now look what you've done." Oogie screams out in terror.

Soon Oogie is reduced to a small little insect, screaming out, "My bugs, my bugs, my bugs, bye, bye, bye." He is silenced as Dean squishes him with his shoe.

Jack rushes over to release his friends and Dean goes to Jo's aid.

"Forgive me Mr. Claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday." Jack tells Santa once he is untied.

Santa brushes off his coat and grabs his hat from Jack. "Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack? The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her!" He points to Sally. "She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum! Skeletons..."

"I hope there's still time-" Jack's voice full of hope.

"To fix Christmas? Of course there is, I'm Santa Claus!" Santa lays a finger aside of his nose, and rises up through the hole and out into the night.

"Wait a minute!" Dean says. "If Santa's gone, how the heck are we going to save Sam"

"Oogie Boogie's magic is gone now." Jack tells him. "Your brother should be okay now."

"If not, Santa will fix things, he knows what to do." Sally adds.

"Jack, Jack!" They look up to see a short fat man in a top hat yelling down to him.

"Here he is!" Barrell's head appears next to the fat man.

"Alive!" Lock adds, his head popping out next.

"Just like we said." Shock finishes, joining the others.

The man grabs on to the rope that Dean used to get down and tells them to all grab on. With a few yanks, the foursome are hauled out of Oogie's lair.

0.0

"So what do we do now?" Jo asks. The group had made their way back to the town square where the whole of Halloween Town had gathered to hear their tale.

"Why now we send you home." Jack tells them before pushing them into the mist covered fountain.

0.0

Dean lands on the hard wood floor with a loud thud and a groan. A second later, Jo lands right on top of Dean, knocking the wind out of him.

"So, you're back!" Bobby calls out. He offers his hand and helps them up. "I don't know what you all did, but it worked. That garland stuff just kinda disappeared."

Sam steps into the room and Dean engulfs his brother in a hug. "I'm glad to see you're alright Sammy."

"Yea, me too." Sam tells his brother.

Ellen walks in and puts her arms around Jo, glad to see she is okay.

"So what happened?" Sam finally asks.

"Well Sammy, did you ever hear about the brother who stole Christmas?"

"Ummm, no." Sam answers.

Jo just laughs as they begin to tell their adventure.

0.0

Dean sits by the fire place, watching the last of the coals burn out. The others have all gone to bed so he is surprised when Jo comes and sits next to him.

"We never got to finish our conversation from earlier." She reminds him.

"Nope." Dean says, clearly not ready to say more.

"There was something you were going to tell me." She prods, hoping to get him to talk just a little more.

Dean smiles and chuckles softly to himself. "Merry Christmas Jo." He tells her as he leans over and kisses her forehead. Without waiting for a response, Dean stands up and walks over to the tree. Grabbing a small box, he tosses it to Jo before heading off to bed himself.

Jo tears into the little box almost immediately, inside the box she finds a simple silver locket in a silver chain. Taking a deep breath she opens the locket and sees a picture of her and Dean, taken at some random time; they are both laughing and look happy.

Jo smiles as she closes the locket and puts the necklace on. She looks off towards the direction of where she knows Dean is settling down to sleep. "Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
